noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
School Infirmary Sensei
School Infirmary Sensei (a.k.a Haruka) Haruka-sensei is the school infirmary's resident doctor. He is a caring person who always puts the needs of his patients first. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the golden beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable events. Appearance Haruka has short pale pink hair and wears glasses. He wears a white lab coat with a stethoscope. Since he is a sensei, he is significantly older than the other senpais. Items Once Haruka visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the golden beans. Favorite Items * Teaset Afternoon * Teddybear * Reclining chair Love Letter "I'm glad to see that you are doing well. Thanks for the tea and cakes. They are quite delicious." -Haruka-sensei Picture + Confession 1st Confession You accidentally burned your hand while trying to prepare a cup of boiling tea. Thankfully, the school has an infirmary. You wrap your hand in a towel and head there. You knock on the infirmary door and enter. You see a man in a doctor's suit sitting by the desk. It's Haruka-sensei. 'Haruka-sensei: '"May I hep you? Oh my, (your name)!" What happened?" 'You: '"I burned my hand a bit preparing tea." 'Haruka-sensei: '"Here, let me have a look." Sensei removes your hand from the towel and gently holds it. 'Haruka-sensei: '"Ah, I'm glad it's not as grave as I thought it wuld be. But it still looks like it hurts quite a bit." Y'ou: '"I'm just glad it's on the back of my hand so it shouldn't affect my work or studying too much." 'Haruka-sensei: '"Still, I think it'll be better if you take the day off to rest your hand." He then opens a jar of ointment. 'Haruka-sensei: '"This might sting a bit but it'll help the would heal faster." He spread the ointment on the burn, careful not to put any pressure on it. He then wraps a clean bandage." 'Haruka-sensei: '"There. All done. Take care of yourself, okay? I'll just be here if you need me." 2nd Confession It's been a busy morning in the cafe today. You were up studying all night for today's test. You feel really tired but you still have classes later. You decide to take a nap in the infirmary. There is still some time before your next class. You enter the infirmary and find no one there. Haruka-sensei must be on break or something. You lie down on an empty infirmary bed and close your eyes. Suddenly the door opens and you hear someone walk into the room. 'Haruka-sensei: '"(Your name)?" He lowers his voice to a whisper. 'Haruka-sensei: '"Oh, she's asleep." Suddenly, you feel his warm lips on your forehead. 'Haruka-sensei: '"You always work so hard. I wish you would take better care of yourself." You keep your eyes closed and pretend to be asleep. Why is he doing this? 'Haruka-sensei: '"I wish I could tell you how I feel so I would be the one to take care of you. Right now all I can do is watch over you from afar." You decide to keep pretending to be asleep. You didn't quite expect this from the young doctor. 'Haruka-sensei: "'But someday, when you're older I can be honest with you. I worry about you a lot, (your name). I really do care deeply about you." 'Haruka-sensei: '"So until I can openly make my intentions clear and openly support you, don't push yourself too hard."Category:Boys